Hayashizaki Kazuki
|writecolor = White |name = Kazuki Hayashizaki |alias = Cyclops (サイクロプス Saikuropusu) |image = |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |jpname = |base = 林崎 一樹 |kana = はやしざき かずき |romaji = Hayashizaki Kazuki |species = Human |diva = Lemegeton |gender = Male |age = 15 |status = Alive |relatives = Kanae Hayashizaki (adoptive older sister) Jinkai Hayashizaki (adoptive father) Mrs. Hayashizaki (adoptive mother) Hibiki (real mother) Unknown (real father) |eyecolor = Brown, Red (via powers) |haircolor = Brown |rank = E |occupation = Student Chief Student Council President Summoner King |school = National Knight Academy |manga debut = Chapter 1 |affiliation = Magic Division Witch's House |othernames = Kazu-nī (by Miō) Nī-sama(by Kanae) Little Brother(Otouto-kun), Kazuki-kun(under the influence of Asmodeus) (by Kaguya) Onī-chan (by Kaya) Kazuki onīsan and Onīsan (by Charlotte) King Kazuki-dono (by Kōhaku) Kazu-kun (by Kazuha) Magic Swordsman |seiyuu japanese = Takeshi Saitō |ln debut = Light Novel Volume 1}} Kazuki Hayashizaki ( Hayashizaki Kazuki) is the protagonist of Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus. He has a Enigma on his left hand though only females can have it. He was adopted into the Hayashizaki family. Though Kanae calls him "Big Brother", Kazuki is in fact her younger brother. To show his father the gratitude for taking him into the family, he attends at the Magic Division of the National Knight Academy where there's an all-girls school. His specialty is swordsmanship. His Diva is Lemegeton. Appearance Kazuki usually wears the National Knight Academy uniform which consists of a grey jacket with a white shirt, black pants, and a black tie, was wearing a blazer which had an atmosphere of high quality, made from alchemist silk. He appears as a nice and calm guy. He looks different on the colored pictures and covers sometimes. Kazuki has brown hair, occasionally black, and has light brown eyes. He wears a phoenix feather shaped necklace which Miō gave to him as a present on their date. Personality Kazuki is a nice person. He cares about his sister, Kanae. He is also grateful to his dad for adopting him into the Hayashizaki family. Kazuki likes doing chores and cares about the Hayashizaki family a lot as seen when Miō Amasaki called the Hayashizaki style trash, or when he said he wanted to become a knight just to make the father who adopted him happy. Kazuki is very honest with his feelings as when he said that Koyuki Hiakari is beautiful, because he meant it from the bottom of his heart rather than saying simple flattery. He also has an older-brother personality as stated by Miō. Kazuki always says what he thinks from the bottom of his heart about other people so it usually causes him trouble. During his time in the witch mansion and any other places that Kazuki goes to, Kazuki is struggling to keep his male instincts in check as he caught his harem members being naked in front of him, seeing them dressed in alluring maid outfits and clothing that shows their bare skin, and sleeping next to them as they push their bodies on him. Kazuki is usually being push to his limits whenever he gives his love out to his harem members while trying not to go further in their relationships. He admitted that he would turn into a lustful beast should they go any further than the love that they have now. Kazuki can also be a sadist to the girls wronged him and causes him misunderstandings. History Background Kazuki, who was once an orphan, was in a position where he was accepted as an adopted son by the Ancient Sword Skill Prestigious Family - Hayashizaki Family. When Kazuki was just an infant, his mother abandoned him in the front gate of the orphanage called Nanohana house. A swordsman of the Hayashizaki House, and a freshman at National Knight Academy. Originally extremely proficient in sword skills, he was chosen to bear an Enigma by a Goddess. It eventually turns into a Stigma where he receives his contract with his goddess, the Lesser Key of Solomon, Lemegeton. Although he is a Magika student, he is far more adept at swordsmanship and has no problem taking down a high level magician with only a sword. Originally when Kazuki was an orphan he didn't knew his own age, he was brought to the Hayashizaki family so Kanae could have some friends of her age, since then the connection between him and Kanae was pretty much of a "kind big brother and his lousy little sister". When Kanae turned 14 nothing happened to Kazuki, but in the following year, suddenly an Enigma appeared on Kazuki's hand, and from that incident Kazuki finally found out that he was younger than Kanae. Kazuki was raised as a child of the same age as Kanae in the Hayashizaki family, his birthday was also celebrated at the same day as Kanae’s birthday. Because his mother from Hayashizaki family had died to a disease, Kazuki took the lead and was responsible for housework. Plot 'Volume 1' Kazuki knocks on Kanae's room's door. He came to wake her up. Kanae suddenly wakes up and gets on Kazuki. He can't get her off probably due to her magic. Kazuki uses his magic and gets her off and holds her in his arms. Sometime later, Kazuki is seen enrolling into National Knight Academy when he is greeted by Kaguya and tries to guess who she is albeit unsuccessfully, after a short chat they both go to the entrance ceremony. Kazuki is first seen waiting in the ceremony however he becomes shocked when he saw that the Student Council President is actually Kaguya herself. After her talk she summons a dragon to show students the power of a Diva and easily destroyed the dragon. Kazuki is then seen sitting in class when he saw Koyuki and tried be friends with her however she refused. He then saw the new student Mio waving at him however he didn't recognised her. Next day Kazuki was attenting to contract a Diva and he got a contract with a Diva named Lemegeton. After the contract he was summoned by Liz to talk about Lemegeton and illegal magicians and it was decided that from now on Kazuki will live in Witch's House. On his first day in Witch's House he met Hikaru however she immediately ran away from him because she was afraid of boys. After the meeting with the members of the house Leme gave Kazuki his Ring of Solomon and explained it's powers and said to him that she will make Kazuki a harem king. Next day Kazuki is seen making food in the kitchen and all girls liked his food very much. After everyone ate the food Kazuki was seen training with a bucket however Miō came and started to mock him. Later Kazuki was seen sitting in class and had a conflict with Miō however when he heard that she insulted his family he challenged her to a duel without a second thought. Later that day he came to battle Miō however with his sword and the style of Hayashizaki he easily overpowered her but after the battle has ended he saw that Miō was crying because Kazuki forgot about her. After he saw Miō cry he instantly remembered about her and the days in the Nanohana house. In the morning after everyone ate their food Kanae rushed to Witch's House because she wanted Kazuki to transfer to Swordsmanship Division however he refused saying that everyone in the house is his family. After Kazuki declined Kanae's offer she challenged him to duel that if he can beat Iori he can stay in the house. Later Kazuki is seen waiting for Miō in the park for their date. The date went successfully until a Illegal Magician attacked them. Kazuki managed to held off until Kaguya arrived and made him dissapear. After the date Kazuki was lying in the bed until Kaguya arrived, however because she was under influence of her Diva Asmodeus she started flirting with Kazuki. However before things could get "worse" Kazuki made Kaguya snap out of it and said that he couldn't get better senpai than her. Kazuki is later seen spectating a fight where Torazō fought Hikaru however he was easily defeated. After that it was Kazuki's turn to fight however he managed to defeat Iori with the help of Kaguya's magic which he could use with the help of his Ring of Solomon. However after the fight has ended a girl named Kaya appeared and after summoning her Loki she started to fight them. After a long fight Kazuki managed to held off however when Kaya used her final attack on him Miō stood in it's way to defend Kazuki and was fatally injured, after feeling despair and pain of losing Miō Kazuki invoked Phenex's Level 10 magic "Ressurection". Kazuki successfully revived her at the cost of magic intoxication that banished him to Astrim as he was endlessly floating in the pitch black world he saw memories of Miō and his mother who left him behind when he was just an infant at Nanohana house. Then out of nowhere Asmodeus appeared and she with Phenex chose Kazuki as a "King". After he woke up he suddenly panicked where Miō was but for his surprise she suddenly broke into his room in a maid uniform and started to feed him but during their lovely reunion Hikaru, Kaguya and Koyuki broke into his room to lie in bed with him. Several days later a strange girl is seen getting out of a jet plane. 'Volume 2' Kazuki is first seen doing a quest with Miō in haunted grounds, he fought against large amounts of slimes but somehow managed to hold against them however because Miō had trouble Koyuki appeared and challenged her to a duel to know if she is worthy enough to hold her A-rank. Kazuki and Miō were traveling in a train on their way back to academy, Kazuki started worrying about their group that they aren't powerful enough at this moments and that they need more members to join, however it was not an easy task to do. Kazuki was summoned to talk with Liz Liza after a short chat he went out of the room and saw Koyuki he started to chat with her and she thanked him for helping her about the abilities of slimes. Kazuki once again asked Koyuki to enter his party and started to flatter her and she started to become embarrassed. Kazuki, Liz Liza-sensei, and others were attending the fight where Miō fought Koyuki but the fight ended in a draw. Next day after the dinner Kazuki knocked on Koyuki's door and started to chat with her but suddenly Miō appeared and asked Kazuki to sleep with her for a little, and Kazuki started to talk about his past in Nanohana House. In the morning Kazuki was teaching they way of Swordsmanship to Hikaru in the dojo and congratulated her for picking up things so fast. However a girl named Kōhaku Hikita appeared and asked her to marry Kazuki for the sake of uniting Hayashizaki and Shinkage swords styles but Kazuki said that he won't marry her for the sake of uniting two families and he also said that two people can't marry each other if there aren't such feelings as love between the two. Next day in class everyone was asking Kazuki to join their party but he happily refused. After all the talking, Liza-sensei introduced a new transfer student whose name was Charlotte, Kazuki was very surprised. Later Kazuki was summoned to Student Council's room where Liza once again introduced Charlotte to them and said that she will be joining Kazuki's group as a new member. She explained her story to Kazuki and others about her former illness, family and that she had assassins following her. Some time later Kazuki was preparing for Charlotte's welcome party and was making sushi for his friends. After welcome party Kazuki was tidying his room and suddenly Kaguya appeared out of nowhere. Kaguya stated that she was jealous because other girls were so close to him she also said she didn't wanted to be ignored by Kazuki and she was very lonely because of that, after a long chat Kazuki went to sleep. In the morning Kazuki did a special training with Hikaru, then Kazuki spectated a short battle between Kōhaku and Charlotte. Later Kazuki and the others applied to re-challenge the quest that they failed during Golden Week. After a short walk Kazuki found an ancient shrine with a sacred treasure in it however but the knights didn't gave it to him. Suddenly Beatrix appeared and started fighting them however she easily overpowered Kazuki and he was forced to flee from the battle. Later Kazuki went to report the result of the quest. After some time Kazuki was lying in his bed but Kaya appeared out of nowhere she gave Kazuki some tips about Beatrix's powers and equipment to help him in battle with her and then she disappeared. Kazuki went to the fridge to look for some food but Charlotte appeared out of nowhere and Kazuki decided to take her out on a date to Akihabara. They both went to various shops but their final destination was a cafe show where Charlotte cosplayed for Kazuki and increased Chatlotte's positivity level. Later Kazuki was summoned to Tsukahara's office, there he met Hajime and Souma who gave him the sacred treasure named Raikiri, some time later Kazuki once again traveled to Haunted Ground and met Kaya there, but suddenly Beatrix appeared and started fighting them. At the start of the fighting Kazuki and his group were easily overpowered by Beatrix's superhuman strength, but after Kazuki summoned Prometheus's true form he managed to defeat her. Later Kazuki was summoned to a meeting with the headmaster and after the meeting Kazuki was considered as an Illegal Magician because he could summon various Divas and was in possession of a sacred treasure Raikiri, Liz asked to pardon Kazuki but the headmaster didn't listen and ordered Kaguya to capture Kazuki. Later Kazuki faced Kaguya in a fight but was easily overpowered by her, but out of nowhere Koyuki came and saved them. And so on Kazuki and his party started hiding. 'Volume 3' Kazuki wakes up in the morning with Koyuki sleeping next to him and dresses her in maid uniform for his amusement. After that Kazuki wanted Charlotte to teach him telepathy how to counter Kaguya's pain magic and she gave her all to teach him. Later Kazuki talked with Kōhaku about Kanae's defeat and he was surprised because he knew that Kanae was stronger than him when she fought seriously, after all the time in the Swordsmanship Division's dorms Kazuki was allowed to go out of the room. Suddenly out of nowhere Kōhaku wanted Kazuki to introduce him with Kōhaku but she wasn't very happy because she heard a lot of strange rumors about him. Later Kazuki was being introduced by Kazuha's Diva Futsunushi no Kami. Then after all the talking about Kaguya, Kazuki being a King and Japanese mythology Kazuki was being challenged to a duel against Kazuha. The place that was chosen for the duel location was the Sword Division’s gymnasium. Kazuki had some trouble in the fight against Kazuha's phantoms but with his skill and knowledge of swordsmanship he managed to defeat them, Kazuha started using her sword as a last option however her skill is sword is nearly zero and Kazuki easily won it, and as Kazuki promised she will take Kazuki to the underground where the magic power is occurring. As Kazuki was walking with others they suddenly encountered Hikaru who was very surprised to see them, but she immediately started to attack Kazuki because she had to arrest him, however after a short fight she stopped because she said she isn't as harsh as Kaguya and didn't wanted to fight her "kouhai". Later Kazuki and his group found their way to the underground which had a adamantite door but they somehow managed to open the door. After they had descended underground for about two floors worth, they finally reached a corridor that was level. Kazuki noticed that Koyuki was acting very strangely and then the floor tilted rapidly. It went towards the hole where its bottom couldn’t be seen. Kazuki immediately leaped back to the tilting floor. And then his arms caught Koyuki’s body that was sliding down in the nick of time, after falling down Kazuki started to talk with Koyuki about her being and elf but suddenly a monster appeared and after it was defeated Kazuki noticed that this creature was in fact an elf, later Kazuki and Koyuki is seen advancing through the passage while slaughtering who knew how many Demon Beasts, Luckily they didn’t encounter anymore from before. After advancing through the passage, Kazuki finally arrived at an open circular space. Although there were no guest seats, its shape reminded him of an arena. The wall and floor were made from blunt concrete, same with the passages until this point, but this place was worn-out with small scratches and damages. There was a barrier raised at the entrance of this place, but that security was by no means secure. Nobody but Magica Stigma could enter, but conversely it’s easy for Magica Stigma to enter here, rather Kazuki had a feeling that "they" would even welcome it. But suddenly Kazuki encountered Kaguya's father Tsukikurou who explained his plans to Kazuki, but after hearing how many lives he has sacrificed Kazuki became very angry at him. After a long chat Kaguya's father said that he hypnotized Kaguya to do his bidding and revealed himself as The Diva of Cthulhu Mythos Nyarlathotep. Nyarlathotep summoned Quad-Core Magica that were 12 elves that he was controlling to fight Kazuki. As fight started Kazuki had a big disadvantage so he started using his Raikiri to fend of stronger attacks. The opponent was splitting her consciousness four way at the four stigmata and chanting the spells at the same time. Defensive magic wouldn’t make it in time. Much less defending with the best of his ability, Kazuki couldn’t even defend. However Koyuki faced her own feelings, accepted herself and with the thoughts of protecting Kauzki she regained her Diva's powers. While Koyuki screamed as if to show the proof of her existence, she produced the ice mountains over and over with number of almost double than usual, ten ice mountains. The Quad-core Magica was pierced continuously who knew how many times. Ice were smashed everywhere, reflecting transparent lights irregularly. When all the ice mountains finished attacking, the Quad-core Magica fell to the floor like a scrapped rags. "Nyarlathotep has to be defeated, without fail.” Koyuki’s whisper was filled with strong emotion. Kazuki nodded back his head hearing that. After the combined strength of Miō, Kazuki and Koyuki they managed to get out to the surface. Kazuki finally made Kaguya convey her true feelings that she didn't actually wanted to fight him and talked her out of fighting him. When Eiherjar left the Knight Academy, Nyarlathotep went on a rampage to kill them all but Kaguya finished him off with her union magic. However in all the chaos and panic Nyarlathotep managed to possess Koyuki but Kazuki managed to get him out of her with the help of Tsukahara's Diva. As Koyuki wakes up, she was in distress of what happened to her while she was possessed Kazuki calmed her down with a kiss and invoked Weparl Level 10 magic "Diamond Dust-Absolute Zero" to counter Nyarlathotep while driving Futsu no Mitama to him. Next morning Kazuki woke up and found Koyuki in his room who wanted to be patted on the head, then some time later he trained his swordsmanship with Hikaru but Kaguya interfered and started flirting with him but Kazuki said that he couldn't concentrate if she would do that kind of stuff. Kazuki was then summoned to headmaster Amasaki's office and there Mr. Amasaki said he would help Kazuki become the real king because he needed not only his status but political power as well. His rank E was also retracted, Mr. Amasaki also said that if Kazuki wanted to stay in Witch's House then he would have to become a Chief Student Council President. Volume 4 Powers and Abilities As the King of Japan and chief student council president of the Knight Academy, Kazuki is the strongest of them all on both country and Knight Academy. His strength and power rivals or surpasses both the Magic Division and Sword Division presidents. Vice Chief Yamagata even praised him for his strength on how he can take on the entire regiment of the Knight Order by himself. Abilities and Skills Swordsmanship: Kazuki is a highly skilled swordsman trained in the swordsmanship of the Hayashizaki style sword art. His skills are high enough to be recognized as one of japan's best swordsman by Aisu Ikōsai who is a high skilled swordsman herself. The Knight Order also recognize him for being one of the strongest swordsman in Japan. *'Hayashizaki-style': A sword school with 100's of years of history, it's a school that specials in iai and observation, going as far as claiming "no skill works twice on them". *''Hayashizaki-style Dream Sword Kasane'': Gouging a single scratch on the opponent's defensive magic power with the first stroke. Then before the new magic power could gush out and fill the location that bore a single scratch the size of a strand of hair, a second return stroke following perfectly the same trajectory of the first stroke was piled up. *''The Second Hayashizaki-style Dream Sword Shin’iki'': A perfect slash in a perfect moment that stops the chanting of a Magika Stigma. It is stated that it can disrupt magical phenomenons too. Like Kasane, it is called a Dream Sword because it theorically can't be used in a real battle. This, however, was proven wrong in Volume 9. *''Foresight'': As part of the Hayashizaki-style training, Kazuki learned to observe his opponents to the point he became able to predict/see the opponents next move, allowing him to either evade/dodge/parry or launch a counter attack to the opponent. This is possible through combining natural eyesight with general Perception Reinforcement Magic's. Using Diva reinforcement magic's like Berserk or Ride Lightning enhances both his foresight ability as his ability to react on the predicted opponents movements. When using Awakening Full Moon, Kazuki's both foresight ability as well as his ability to react on the predicted opponents movements can be seen through slow motion. Kazuki's foresight is what makes him the most dangerous part about him in battle to his enemies. His foresight is mastered to a high degree that any skill that someone used on him would be countered. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: At a young age when Kazuki was adopted, he was trained with the Hayashizaki's variations of Japanese martial arts. Which gave him a sturdy body and superhuman reflexes. In volume 4 it is shown that Kazuki took down multiple attackers at ease with Aikido while defending Hikaru Hoshikaze at the same time. Weapon Mastery: Not only he can use just a sword, he can use a variety of traditional Japanese weapon styles with great proficiency combined with his summoning magic. Enchant Aura: Body reinforcement magic. Perception Reinforcement Magic: An extra sense developed in order to see magic power and magical phenomenons. Unlike the Sword Division, the members of the Magic Division have this ability. However, there are exceptions. Summoning Abilities Diva Lemegeton's Powers: Conquest: Kazuki can use all powers of a girls he has conquered with the help of Ring of Solomon. The magic that he can use increases along with the rise of the positivity level and when he kisses a summoning magician, he’ll be able to use their magic even up to level 10 temporarily for one time. Positivity level and level of magic that Kazuki can use is: 65 - level 1 magic and be able to use complete summoning. 80 - up to level 3 magic. 90 - up to level 4 magic. 100 - up to level 5 magic. 150 - up to level 8 magic. When he usually kisses a girl the diva will appear before him saying that they will lend him their power, and sometimes give him advice or tell him to look after their contractors. Conquered Summoners and Divas Solomon 72 Pillars * Miō Amasaki - Phenex positivity level - 155 * Koyuki Hiakari - Weparl positivity level - 150 * Kaguya Otonashi - Asmodeus positivity level - 148 * Hikaru Hoshikaze - Baal positivity level - 140 * Miyabi Ryūtaki - Gremory positivity level - 74 * Shinobu Ryūtaki - Marchosias positivity level - 74 * Liz Liza Westwood - Agares positivity level - 39 * Kanae Hayashizaki - Beleth positivity level - 175 Greek Mythology * Charlotte Lieben Frau - Prometheus positivity level - 152 Japanese Mythology * Kazuha Tsukahara - Futsunushi no Kami positivity level - 142 * Itsuki Kamimura - Amaterasu - positivity level - 57 Chinese Mythology * Karin Katsura - Dakki positivity level - 57 Norse Mythology *Note: Temporarily had access to Beatrix Baumgard - Thor positivity level - 72 Long Distance Telepathy: In Volume 6, Kazuki gains the power to use telepathy over far distances with girls who's positivity level reach 150. Conquered summoners available for telepathy * Miō Amasaki * Charlotte Lieben Frau * Koyuki Hiakari * Kanae Hayashizaki Equipment Decorteo Brigieux: Because of Leme's weakened form, Kazuki's Decorteo Brigieux is incomplete. At first it was just a simple ring, Ring of Solomon, that gave the ability of conquest and later map. When Leme grew stronger as Kazuki obtained more love points, Solomon's Emblem: Zekorbeni was unlocked. *''Ring of Solomon: Kazuki's Decorteo Brigieux that takes a form of a simple ring, it has the power to listen to hearts of people around Kazuki, measure their feelings and quantify them. In volume 6 it was revealed it can also be used to communicate through telepathy with those with 150 affectionate points or higher as well. *''Solomon's Emblem: Zekorbeni Kazuki's second Decorteo Brigieux takes a form of a complex pentagram pendant hanging on his neck following after the Ring of Solomon. This dress can make the contracted Diva of the girl whose positivity level surpass 150 possess the inside of this dress. Through this dress he can contact directly with the Diva, become able to use telepathy with them, and also become able to invoke magic with the same speed of those that use Drive. However using Solomon's Emblem taxes Kazuki's stamina which makes it difficult for him to maintain his control over it. In volume 6, Kazuki accessed with Phenix through the circuit of his bond with Mio which created an original new magic dress in the form of orange armor. He can also form this contract with other summoners. Known modes that Kazuki used so far. **Mode・Phoenix **Mode・Veritas **Mode・Merfolk Dōfū: Kazuki's main weapon in battle. It is said to be nearly unbreakable. In Volume 8, the sword was broken by Ilyaelia's attacks. Raikiri: Kazuki's sacred treasure that takes the appearance of a shirasaya katana with simple design, he acquired it in Volume 2, before the fight with Beatrix. The Raikiri special ability allows its wielded to resist and cut down any electrical attacks. Kusanagi: Legendary sword from Japanese mythology that Kazuki obtained in Volume 8. It is the ultimate sword for the Japan King. When Ilyaelia broke Dofu, Kazuki uses the Kusanagi as his new main weapon in battle. This sword is exactly like Futsunushi no Kami but much stronger. Whatever he cuts depend on the proportion and skill use. When he used a temporary Kusangi on Ilyaelia, he is able to cut her magic power like it was nothing. Yata no Kagami: The ultimate shield that Kazuki obtained from his battle with Aisu Ikōsai. Kazuki with his sword.PNG|Kazuki wielding Raikiri|link=Raikiri Ring of Solomon fixed.jpg|Ring of Solomon|link=Ring of Solomon Doufuu fixed.jpg|Dōfū|link=Dōfū Kazuki wielding Kusanagi.jpg|Kazuki wielding Kusanagi|link=Kusanagi Trivia * Kazuki has a record of 141 wins to 118 losses against Kanae. * Kazuki has a maid fetish. * Kazuki's hair is actually brown, but sometimes is seen as black on covers and colored images. * Kazuki means "One Tree" and Hayashizaki means "Forest Small Peninsula". Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Swordsmen Category:Hayashizaki Household